Halloween Special: Phantoons of Darkness
by The Guy in Your Head
Summary: It's Halloween Night, and Wonderbump is having the time of his life, but something's wrong. Trick-or-Treater Toons are turning into monsters, and ghosts called Phantoons are running amok. Can Wonderbump solve this mystery before it's too late?
1. Trick or Treating Trouble

**Hey guys! Welcome to my Halloween Special, Phantoons of Darkness! NOTE: This story is NOT part of the Toons of Legend series, and it won't be as long as a few stories I'll make. Now, let's begin.**

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: I don't own Toontown or Disney, only Wonderbump ad Zylon. Sorry I've only used Zylon once, but just so you remember, he is a purpleish doodle that was adopted by Wonderbump after being freed from the Robo-Doodle in <span>Wonderbump: The Beginning<span>. He will make an appearance in the next Toons of Legend installment.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: Trick or Treat Trouble<span>

"Happy Halloween!" Wonderbump shouted to Flippy on Lullaby Lane.

"Right back atcha!" Flippy said, "Isn't trick or treating a blast?" Wonderbump was wearing a Jailbird Costume, whereas Flippy was wearing a Fighter Pilot Costume. Bubbles,who was wearing a Biker costume, joined the conversation.

"Hey guys!" she said, "How much candy do you have? I have a TON. Literally. I had to call a dump truck to take my candy home."

"Not much, but I'm just glad a didn't dress up as a vampire like last year," Flippy said.

_***Flashback!***_

_Flippy rang the doorbell on a family's house. A mom opened the door._

"_Trick or Treat!" Flippy said._

"_AHH! A BLOODSUCKER!" The mom screamed as she pelted Flippy with pies. The mom realized he was a Toon._

"_Oops... sorry..."_

_***End of Flashback***_

Flippy shuddered. Just then, the full moon arose, and strange things began to happen. Toons began to transform into whatever costume they were wearing (meaning they were becoming zombies, witches, etc;). Not only that, but dark Toon spirits began to arrive and trash Toontown.

"Uh oh," Wonderbump said, "That can't be good."


	2. The Powerhouse Poltergeist

**Previously on Phantoons of Darkness**...

"_**Hey guys!" Bubbles said to Wonderbump and Flippy. "How goes it?"**_

"_**We're good."**_

_**Just then, a full moon arose, and strange things began to happen.**_

_**Trick-or-Treating Toons started turning into monsters, and dark spirits began to trash Toontown.**_

"_**That can't be good," Wonderbump said.**_

**Now on to Chapter 2.**

Chapter 2: The Powerhouse Poltergeist

Wonderbump, Bubbles, and Flippy were running to the twins' mansion, or, as called by fans, Wonder Manor. They were fighting Toon monsters such as Werewolf Dogs and Witch Monkeys when needed, along with the occasional Vampire cat, and once, even a Headless Horse. Finally they made it to Wonder Manor and got inside a room.

As the gang was putting on modified Cogcrusher outfits that reminisced a Ghostbusters uniform, Wonderbump said, "Okay. Follow me down to the basement and I'll do the rest. There are computers down there, and you really can do anything on the internet, including finding out what's going on."

The three opened the door to find ghost Toons destroying Wonder Manor. They say the three and attacked.

"Must... possess... Toons..." said a ghost Toon.

"Now!" Flippy yelled.

Bubbles zapped the ghost with an Ecto-Laser from the uniform's Ecto-Weapon Pack, and the ghost screamed. Then, it disappeared into purple vapor. Wonderbump and Co. continued across the maze of rooms inside Wonder Manor, zapping ghost Toons when necessary. Finally, they reached the basement containing computers and a giant red ghost Toon sergeant.

"Toons, Toons, gotta eat some Toons!" It said as it summoned several of the purple ghost Toons the gang had fought.

The ghostd were about to tear the Toons limb from limb,, when Wonderbump panicked and accidentally zapped himself with the Ecto-Laser. This caused him to turn into a new, strange form: Phantoon Wonderbump.

"Cool!" Wonderbump said, who at the moment looked like one of the ghosts. He zapped Mega Ecto-Lasers with his gloves that bounced across the entire room, vaporizing the ghosts and ghost sergeant.

He returned to his normal form to see that his companions were quite startled.

"How on Toontown did you do that!" Bubbles yelled.

"I have no idea. Maybe the Ecto-Laser zap combined my DNA with ghost DNA enabling me to turn into that form whenever."

Wonderbump began typing on the main computer of the basement and found a rude awakening in a vital piece of information.

"Okay," Wonderbump began, "It says here these ghosts are called Phantoons, which are the ghosts of bad Toons that wish for revenge for suffering in the afterlife. They usually cause chaos for pleasure, and have the ability to possess Toons and transform them into whatever monster they please. In a news article posted on the website, it says that the C.J. has a sense of anarchy, proven by the fact that he sends Bloodsuckers every Halloween to cause trouble. It also contains rumors that the C.J. was trying to create a serum to make synthetic Phantoons in hopes of taking over."

"Cripes," Flippy said, "The C.J. must be behind all this. His plan is surely like this: He unleashes synthectic Phantoons and Bloodsuckers to cause chaos, then in the confusion, he takes over Toontown while we're not in our right minds."

"Exactly," Wonderbump continued, "Which is why we have to get going to Lawbot HQ NOW."

"I second that," Bubbles said.


	3. The Battle in Another World

**Previously on Phantoons of Darkness**...

**_Wonderbump and Co. traveled into Wonder Manor, where they donned ghost hunting equipment._**

**_They went outside the room to find ghost Toons destroying Wonder Manor. They saw the three and attacked._**

**_"Now!" Flippy yelled._**

**_Bubbles vaporized the ghost with an Ecto-Laser._**

**_They made it to the basement were ghosts prepared to eat them. Then, Wonderbump accidentally zapped himself with the Ecto-Laser and became a new form: Phantoon Wonderbump._**

**_"Cool!" Wonderbump said. He vaporized all of the ghost toons using Mega Ecto-Lasers emitted from his gloves._**

**_Wonderbump returned to normal and went searching on the Internet. He found out the C.J. created synthetic Phantoons to cause mayhem in Toontown so he could take control while the Toons weren't in their right minds._**

**_"We have to get to Lawbot HQ NOW," Wonderbump said._**

**_"I second that," Bubbles said._**

**Now on to Chapter 3.**

* * *

><p><strong>But not without another episode of Ask Wonderbump!<strong>

**Hey guys! It's me again! Let's open todays letter...**

**Today's letter says...**

_**Dear Wonderbump,  
>Tell me again of why you're a psychic.<strong>_

**_Sincerely,_**  
><strong><em>Mr. Cat<em>**

**Why, I'd be delighted to! You see, in the time of Flippicus, he gave a select few families psychic abilities so they could guard the Golden Gags****. Allow me to explain it like this: He got the families into several chambers, where he put brain-enhancing helmets on them. They were zapped with various lasers, causing the brain to be open-minded, greatly enhancing abilities that surpass the laws of physics. It made us and our descendants' irises purple, and then, presto! You, my friend, are now psychic.**

**That's all, folks!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3: The Battle in Another World<span>

The three peered around the corner of the Lawbot HQ entrance to see Phantoons popping in and out of the marble platform beneath the statue of the C.J. They snuck up in front of the platform, then Wonderbump turned into his Phantoon form so he could open the mystical doorway.

On the other side lay a magenta world of various platforms and Phantoon Army Bases. The Toons knew the C.J. would be at the end, so they entered the world once Wonderbump used his powers to turn Bubbles and Flippy into Phantoons. They would need to be Phantoons for disguise purposes.

As the Toons ventured through the strange world, they saw just how dreary the Phantoons were. They were on the transmissions line with many Monster Toon contacts, giving them orders to cause mayhem. Finally they reached the end of the other world and got in front of the C.J., who looked down on them in response.

"Salutations... TOONS," The C.J. said. _Oh crud. He knew we were coming. _Wonderbump thought. The C.J. whacked the three with his gavel, stunning them back into their normal forms.

"I won't have you intervening with my plans this time. Go! Bloodsuckers!"

Just then, 1000 level 12 v2.0 Bloodsuckers came flying down onto the battlefield. Wonderbump knew they wouldn't stand a chance, so he used the Golden Anvil, sending millions of anvils crashing down, instantly blowing up the Bloodsuckers while pounding the C.J. on the head quite a few times.

"GRR..." The C.J. growled. his gavel transformed into a staff, and he summoned many Phantoons to attack. The gang quickly zapped all of the Phantoons with the Ecto-Lasers.

"Ha," The C.J. scoffed, "I ALWAYS plan ahead. After all, I AM the smartest Cog Boss. That's why the Chairman gave me the royal tank body."

He started firing pink fire at the Toons using his staff.

"WHAT THE FUDGE!" Wonderbump yelled in disbelief. Then, he noticed the staff had ghost powers and a force field generated by the C.J. He turned to him and repeatedly zapped him with an Ecto-Laser.

"GAH!" The C.J. yelled as he involuntarily bent down, stunned. When he recovered, the staff's force field was disabled.

"NO!" he screamed.

Wonderbump quickly turned into his Sun God form and vaporized the staff's orb with a Fire Fist. Electricity began to surge in the other world.

"YOU! YOU RUNIED EVERYTHING!" The C.J. shouted, "NO!"

The other world exploded with a blinding light. When the light dimmed, the Toons were inside the Lawbot HQ Courtroom, while the C.J. was in his usual position.

"Grr..." The C.J. growled, "I worked on that plan... for... centuries. Years of work, ruined. I should have known this would happen. You are worthy opponents, I'll give you that respect... for now. I am leaving."

The C.J. turned and returned to his chambers.


	4. All's Well That End's Well

**Hey guys! That's right, I'm ending the story short, but hey, this is a special story, so of course it ends short. Besides, I did warn you. Anyway, here comes Chapter 4!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4: All's Well That End's Well<span>

As the three left Lawbot HQ, they saw many happenings in The Brrrgh. Toon monsters were turning back to their normal selves as the Phantoons left there bodies and disappeared into vapor. Toontown was even repairing itself from the damage inflicted by the Phantoons.

"Hey, look!" Wonderbump said to Bubbles and Flippy, "Everything is turning back to normal!"

They saw a toon curled up into a ball, shivering and repeatedly saying, "I'm too toony to be a monster. I'm too toony to be a monster."

"Well, almost everything," Wonderbump continued.

Wonderbump and Co. saw several children wearing pumpkin heads cheerfully scurrying around and trick-or-treating.

"Guys!" Bubbles said, "We're forgetting something! The night's young! We can still do our candy spree!"

"Woohoo!" The three cheered as they ran off into the streets of Toontown, collecting more candy by trick-or-treating.

**_THE END_**


End file.
